An Illness To Love
by Matthew N
Summary: Cloud comes home tired, but quickly develops into an illness.. Zack finds him unconscious, and brings him to HIS room.. Zack now must care for Cloud.. but in the meantime, his true feelings for Cloud spill and he expresses them to Cloud.. Yaoi/Shounen-ai


**Summary: Cloud comes home tired, and finds he is actually in a bad case of being quite ill.. Zack finally shows his feelings.. **

**Rated: T **

**Extra: ~ ZackXCloud ~ One-Shot ~ Shounen-ai/Yaoi ~**

* * *

Cloud walked into the apartment, watching the people passing by. He headed for the elevator when Reno came out of no where, standing in front of him.  
"Hey, Cloud," he said.  
"Reno? What do you want?" Cloud said, a little angrily.  
"Yo, what's up with you, man?" Reno said.  
"..Uh.. nothing. I- I had a long day, and I'm tired and injured," Cloud replied. Reno looked at him, examing his body.  
"..So.. that's why you're slouching, and.. covering yourself a bit?" Reno then said. Cloud nodded. Reno slipped out of his way.  
"..Rest, dude," he said, walking away. Cloud walked into the elevator, pressing the '11th floor' button. He nearly fell asleep in there, waiting for it to stop. Just seconds later, it bounced to a stop, causing Cloud to be jerked awake. He left the elevator, and tiredly went to his room (with Zack.  
"Hey, Spiky!" Zack greeted, going to him immediately. "No.. Please.. " Cloud pleaded. Zack stopped himself just in time before hugging him.  
"Hey, are you ok?" he asked. "You look exhausted," Cloud nodded.  
"Yeah.. just tired.." he said, beginning to doze.  
"Hey, come on.." Zack said, wrapping an arm around him, and walking him to Cloud's room. He helped Cloud onto his bed, and he was asleep seconds before he hit the pillow. Zack smiled at him, and gave him a quick and very gentle hug, then left his room. But just before he closed the door, he took one more glance at Cloud. Feelings for Cloud filled his mind,  
making his body hot. He looked down, grinning, and closed the door quietly.

The next morning, Cloud woke up later than usual, 11:39 AM. He slowly sat up, putting his hand over his face, and sliding it off, to make sure he was awake, then got up. He went out to the living room area, sitting on the couch. Zack walked in, a tray in hands.  
"I thought i'd make this for you.." he said, setting it down on the coffee table. Cloud nodded.  
"You're kind of pale," Zack said.  
"No, I'm fine.." Cloud said. But really, he was sick. Zack sat down next to Cloud, watching him carefully. Worry appeared on his face, as he watched Cloud's chest move quickly, and barely.  
'Cloud's having troubles breathing?' Zack thought, looking back into Cloud's eyes. Cloud didn't move, not an inch. Except the harsh breathing that barely passed through his lips. "I'll.. be right back," Zack said. "You sure you're ok?" he asked just before he left. Cloud nodded, and Zack left the apartment. Meanwhile, Cloud put his feet up on the couch, turning slightly to lay down. Getting bored, and without an appetite, Cloud got up, heading for the bathroom to rinse his eyes. But as he opened the door, he felt dizziness flow through him. He shrugged it off, but when Cloud got to the sink, he lost his balance, and almost tripped. He gripped the edge of the sink, but soon collapsed, everything going black.

Cloud opened his eyes, a blurry and shaky view of Zack looking at him. He looked around the room, realizing it was not his... it was Zack's.  
"You're awake.. I was so worried, Spiky! You were out for a long time!" Zack said. Cloud looked at him, blinking slowly.  
"I.. I'm in.." Cloud began.  
"My room," Zack finished for him.  
"What happened?" Cloud asked. Zack's expression changed to a sadder one.  
"Cloud.. when I got back, I couldn't find you, so I looked around...then I found you, out cold on the cold bathroom floor. So I carried you here, worrying all the while. Your face was seriously.. as white as a ghost. You've been out all day, and all night. It's now 9:13 AM, Wednesday," Zack explained.  
"What? All day? So.. I was asleep all of Tuesday?" Cloud asked. Zack nodded. Cloud then felt dizzy yet again, and hacked like someone choking. Zack's expression changed again, this time completely terrified.  
"Cloud!" he said, holding Cloud's hand. Cloud breathed heavily and quickly, seeing visions, and blanking out again. His grip on Zack's hand loosened, and he could feel Zack's get tighter.  
Then, when this dismaying moment had been completed, Cloud's head dropped onto his pillows, Zack still holding his hand. "Cloud..." he said. Cloud opened his eyes, staring into his; tears glistened in the corners of Zack's eyes, a golden tone ridging the outside of the coloured part. "I..I thought you were.. leaving.. departing forever.." Zack said, the tears falling. Cloud's eyes were filled with fear aswell.  
".....I'm....I-" Cloud was struggling to say. Zack released his grip on Cloud's hand, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.  
"Please.. don't leave me, Cloud.." Zack said, the tears soaking Cloud's hair, causing the spikes to droop slightly. Zack's tight was both protectivly tight, yet gentle at the same time.  
Cloud whined a little with a very silent "I won't leave you, Zack.." to let know Zack he was ok. Zack released his embrace just a tad, so Cloud'd look up. Zack stared into Cloud's blue eyes. It was a deep stare for a minute or two, then as Cloud went to say something, Zack brought his lips to Cloud's. Cloud, after being surprised for a minute, closed his eyes. He finally knew Zack felt the same way about him that Cloud felt about Zack.  
"I love you, Cloud.." Zack said, after the kiss ended. He looked at him in hope he would return the same statement.  
"I.. love you, Zack," Cloud said. And yet again, Zack kissed Cloud, only this time, it was deeper, and Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack, as Zack held Cloud tighter again. He then hugged Cloud, but not just a 'best-friend' hug.. it was more than that.. it was love. A passionate, cherishable embrace. And so, they were a couple.

"Everyone has a happy ending.. if it's not happy.. then it's not the end.."

Thank you, everyone, for reading this. Yes, it's short, but I was a little 'out-of-it' the night I typed this, and I wasn't too enthusiastic about typing. Rate and Review! Keep an eye out for other fanfics by me!


End file.
